Roots
by Tree Climber
Summary: On their way to Paquin, Serenity and her crew is pursued by an Alliance ship. They are put offcourse and must land on a small planet called Shadow. Mal's crew doesn't know why he reacts so violently. He may never tell them his history with the planet. Rev
1. Act 1

**Season 2, Episode 1: "Roots"**

Setting: government office on a Central Planet.

OPERATIVE (_via video transmission)_

The video has been released to the public. There's nothing you can do now.

_Bigwig official looks at a different screen. The Reaver Video is playing._

OPERATIVE

The situation being what it is, I feel compelled to inform you that the Tams are no longer a threat to the Alliance. As well, you won't be seeing me again. Don't bother looking for me. Quite simply, if I don't exist, I can't be found.

FLUNKY

What do you want done, sir?

BIGWIG

Hunt them down and exterminate them. And when you're done with Serenity, I'll want to see that Operative.

_Bigwig looks at the camera, as if for permission. The camera turns to reveal Blue Hand Dudes._

BHD #1

We want the girl.

BHD #2

Alive.

_Bigwig nods_.

BIGWIG

(_To flunky)_

Bring River Tam in alive. Kill the rest.

_Cut to somewhere in space. Serenity is being chased by another ship._

_Inside the ship, on the bridge. Mal is panicking._

MAL

(_concentrating hard alternately at the controls, in front of the ship, and at the video screen showing the ship behind Serenity)(speaking into the intercom)_

Kaylee, I need a boost, here. They're gaining on us!

KAYLEE

I'll try, Cap'n. But she's startin' to fall apart on the edges. We need to get her some new parts.

MAL

Now is not the time, Kaylee. Bring it up after we survive this.

KAYLEE

If.

MAL

(_wryly_) That's the attitude I want to hear.

(_yelling back over his shoulder)_ River!

_She appears in the doorway, serene amidst the panic on the ship. Jayne bursts past her, followed by Zoe. Simon follows, but stops behind River and puts his hands on her shoulders._

JAYNE

Speed it up, Mal. Them Alliance hunters'll be on us faster'n you can say 'independence'.

ZOE

Do you think it's the operative, sir?

SIMON

Again?

MAL

It's not the operative. River! We need you over here givin' this girl some speed.

SIMON

Mal, I don't think-

MAL

Damn right you don't. You follow orders. And when I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Til then, you keep your mouth shut and make yourself useful.

_Serenity lurches and speeds up._

KAYLEE

This better, Cap'n?

MAL

Keep workin' on it. We need her as fast as she can get.

KAYLEE

As fast as she can get won't be 'til she gets some new parts…

MAL

Kaylee!

KAYLEE  
Just think about it.

_An asteroid looms ahead of them_.

ZOE

Feint left!

MAL

Don't be givin' me orders, Zoe, that's my job!

ZOE

Right side's her best. She'll turn a sharp right, easy.

_Mal steers to the left of the asteroid, which is getting closer and closer. The Alliance ship doesn't follow._

MAL

They've caught on!

ZOE

Keep going.

JAYNE

What are you talking about, woman? We can't make it if we don't turn now!

ZOE

Keep going. Draw them away.

MAL

Stop giving me orders!

RIVER

Turn.

_They look. The Alliance ship has turned to follow Serenity._

SIMON

For godssake, Mal, turn!

_Mal steers the ship sharply to the right. It looks as if they won't make it._

JAYNE

Turn! Turn!

_Tension mounts, people begin shouting at Mal, at each other, etc. They clear the asteroid, barely, scraping the side of Serenity on the way. Serenity comes to a halt. They all breathe a sigh of relief as they watch the Alliance ship his the asteroid and fly off in the other direction, smoking a little._

_Mal turns to his crew to find them staring._

MAL (_irritably)_

Don't look at me like you expected brilliance. I ain't a pilot. Not like Wash was.

_Silence._

MAL

You have things to do. Get us ready to move again. I'll plan a new route to Paquin. We can't waste any more time retracing our steps back to the old one.

_They leave, one by one, except for River._

_The intercom crackles on._

KAYLEE  
Mal, what happened? Mal?


	2. Act 2

_Later. Mal is at the computer screen, checking out a new route. He has a small planet's details pulled up. River looks at him from the co-pilot's seat._

RIVER

You're afraid.

MAL (_surprised)_

I'm not.

RIVER (_Thoughtfully)_

No. But you were. Afraid and sad. Why?

_Mal doesn't have a chance to answer before Kaylee enters. He quickly closes the screen that he was looking at- the one with the planet's details on it._

MAL

Hey, mei-mei. Somethin' worryin' ya?

KAYLEE

Serenity ain't flyin' right Cap'n. We're missin' the left fuel panel. Fell off when we scraped the asteroid. We can land 'er, but we sure won't get back up again, and the longer we go without one…We gotta replace it Cap'n. Now.

MAL

Whoa now, Kaylee. We ain't got time to stop. We have places to be. We're on the run, or did you forget?

KAYLEE

Cap'n, I ain't jokin'. There's only so much I can do in the black. Our left fuel panel's floatin' out there somewhere. We need a new one.

MAL

No. We got a job on Paquin, and I say we keep flyin' till we get there. We don't have the time, and I ain't got the peace of mind to stop at a planet that I ain't checked out.

KAYLEE

Can't ya check it out now, Cap'n?

MAL

No.

KAYLEE

Captain, this is important!

MAL

You'll keep her runnin', mei-mei. That's your job. Why don't you git back to it?

KAYLEE

But-

MAL

Now.

_Kaylee is almost in tears as leaves_

MAL

_(Muttered)_ Too many gorram women on my ship.

_Zoe enters._

ZOE

What was that about, sir?

MAL

Girl's stuck on the idea that we have time to stop for a new part. Says we need it.

ZOE

Maybe she's right. She is the mechanic.

MAL

We'll be fine. Always are.

ZOE

Do you remember what happened the last time you ignored Kaylee's advice? The ship blew up. You got shot. We almost died from lack of oxygen. I think you ought to pay attention to her, sir.

MAL

If I say we won't be stopping, then we won't be stopping. We can make it to Paquin without the gorram fuel panel. Is that clear?

ZOE

As glass.

_The_ _kitchen, later that night. Kaylee and Zoe are speaking in hushed tones, glancing around nervously every few minutes._

ZOE

How badly do we need this fuel panel, Kaylee?

KAYLEE

Real bad, Zoe. The longer we're movin' without it, the less efficient the fuel is used. Next thing we know, there's an explosion that destroys the whole ship, not just the oxygen supply. And we go down with her.

ZOE

But Serenity will keep flying without it?

KAYLEE

Well, yeah, but the captain thinks flyin' means safe. And it ain't. We gotta-

ZOE

Stop this ship before it's too late.

(_Kaylee nods)_

Captain will never agree to it.

_Simon enters, having overheard only the last part._

SIMON

Agree to what?

(_Zoe and Kaylee look at each other, wondering whether or not to share their problem with the rest of the crew. Simon looks between the two.)_

What's going on?

_River enters, apparently following Simon. Whether she heard the conversation or read their minds, she knows what they were talking about._

RIVER

We're going to die.

SIMON

_(shocked)_ River! _(he looks at Kaylee, confused.)_ Kaylee?

KAYLEE

We ain't gonna die! We just gotta land the ship. Soon.

ZOE

And without the Captain's knowledge.

SIMON

You do know that's crazy, right?

KAYLEE

We lost the left fuel panel. It processes and rations the fuel- without it, we could blow, and Mal's decided we ain't stoppin' before Paquin.

RIVER

We're all going to die.

KAYLEE

No, we ain't!

SIMON

Well, that settles it, doesn't it?

_The infirmary. Simon is explaining the sleeping drugs to Zoe and Kaylee. River is puttering around in her odd way._

SIMON

These are strong tranquilizing drugs. A large dose can knock out a healthy elephant. A tiny bit in Mal's food will work fine and keep him out for a few hours.

ZOE

So we put it in his breakfast?

KAYLEE

That's too late. We need to get Serenity landed tonight. I don't know how long we have 'til she starts actin' up.

_The ship jolts with a spurt of speed. Almost immediately after, it slows down again._

KAYLEE

And she's tellin' me we'd better hurry.

SIMON

Okay, okay. So we put it in his drink, somehow. When he's not looking.

_Jayne enters_

JAYNE

What? You druggin' someone? (_suspicious)_ You druggin' me?

SIMON

No! Well, if you start annoying me. And what are you doing here, anyway?

JAYNE

Need a bandage. _(holds up cut hand)_ I cut myself.

SIMON

Playing with knives again? Didn't your mother tell you it's dangerous?

_Jayne glares._

KAYLEE

Simon, we don't got a lot of time.

SIMON

Right. Bandage. Over there. _(points_)

JAYNE

What, I don't get no doctorin'?

SIMON

There are more important things right now.

_Serenity lurches again_.

JAYNE

Like that?

ZOE

Exactly like that.

_Inara enters_

INARA

I didn't know everybody was gathering in here. Except Mal. Where's Mal?

ZOE

Do you need anything, Inara?

INARA

Yes, actually. Kaylee, is something wrong with the ship? Serenity has pitched more in the past five minutes than she has since the day I boarded.

KAYLEE

The left fuel panel!

INARA

The what?

ZOE

Long story short, we have to land. And Mal can't know it.

JAYNE

So we're druggin' Mal?

SIMON (_to Jayne)_

Shut up.

INARA_ (to Zoe)_

Excuse me?

JAYNE

I'm likin' this plan.

ZOE

We'll explain it later. We don't really have time to waste.

_Serenity lurches again._

INARA

I believe you. I'll let you get back to work (_Inara begins to exit, but pauses at the door)_ I'm making coffee if you would like some.

_Simon, Kaylee, and Zoe share a significant look ._

_The bridge. Mal is staring at the Coretex again. Zoe enters._

ZOE

Sir, Inara brewed a pot of coffee. Thought you might like a cup.

MAL

Why, thank you, Zoë.

ZOE

Don't get used to it.

_Serenity lurches._

ZOE

The ride's getting rough, Mal.

MAL

(_glancing at the screen)_

No.

ZOE

You're the captain.

MAL

Damn right.

_Zoë leaves. Mal takes a big gulp of coffee. He sits for a while, then picks up the Stego and T Rex_.

MAL

Never thought I'd be sittin' here with you guys. (_playing with dinos)_ "And we shall call it…This Land." _(he makes a choked half-laugh)_

_Mal puts down dinos. River peeks in the door, makes some noise so he actually notices her_.

MAL

Hey, li'l albatross. You've done some nice flyin'. But we're gonna be gittin' a new pilot soon. Hopefully it won't kill Zoë.

_River comes all the way in, carrying a large bucket. Mal is confused_

RIVER

You shouldn't have made her angry. It's very dangerous.

MAL

Not you, too.

RIVER

You shouldn't have eaten, either. But you did, so you'll need this.

_She gives him the bucket. Mal looks between River and bucket a couple of times._

RIVER

It always makes you sick.

MAL

Well, I've mourned Wash as much as anyone, but I ain't worked myself up that much.

RIVER

Not that.

_She starts to leave._

MAL

You're always pretty when you move. I'm gonna hafta start fendin' off the boys. You sorta…float. Flyin' 'round the room…like a fairy.

RIVER

Simon!

_Mal vomits in the bucket. Simon runs in_.

SIMON

Is everything all right? (On seeing Mal) Ah.

MAL

She likes to walk on the ceiling, your sister does…lots of friendly ghosts to keep her company.

_Mal passes out._

RIVER

The sleeping drugs always make him sick.

_One by one, the crew enters and looks at Mal._

INARA

_(looking at the bucket distastefully)_ What's this?

SIMON

Side effects.

INARA

Ah.

ZOE

Nice job, Doc. He won't wake up 'til we've landed?

SIMON

No.

ZOE

And Kaylee, you're sure this is absolutely necessary?

KAYLEE

Positive, Zoë.

JAYNE

Shiny. I wanna be in charge.

EVERYONE BUT JAYNE AND MAL

No!

KAYLEE

Zoë's in charge when the Cap'n's….incapacitated.

RIVER

And I could kill you.

ZOE

All right, let's take care of Mal and then see what the closest planet is.

_They all move to help with Mal, except Jayne. Cut to the bridge. Mal is gone, and everyone is clustered around the Coretex. Zoe is sitting, in charge_.

KAYLEE

(pointing) There. Pull that one up, Zoe

_Zoe touches the screen and a picture of a small planet pops up._

ZOE

Shadow. We can't stop here.

KAYLEE

Why not? It's terraformed, it's inhabited, and it's less than ten minutes away. It's the closest planet, Zoe. We hafta stop there. I'm tellin' ya, that's our left fuel panel we lost. We need to land.

ZOE

The captain won't be happy.

SIMON

Zoe, we drugged the man and commandeered his ship. He won't be happy no matter what we do now.

JAYNE

Dunno which I like better: you druggin' Mal or Mal beatin' you up when he comes to.

SIMON

Would you shut up?

JAYNE

Captain's out, Doctor. Nothin' he can do to stop me.

ZOE

That makes me in charge, not you. You know that.

RIVER

There are knives in the kitchen. _(Jayne backs down_)

KAYLEE

Zoe, you know we don't got a choice now. You're in charge, like you said. You gotta make the decision.

ZOE

_(sighing) _All right. Take us down, River.


	3. Act 3

_Cut to exterior view of Serenity landing. It's night, but the planet seems to be sparsely populated and impoverished. Cut to the infirmary, daylight. Mal is lying down, just beginning to wake up. His coffee cup is set on a table beside him. Mal opens his eyes and sits up, confused. He looks around. He sees the cup of coffee next to him, gets up, picks up the mug, and throws it at the wall. He stalks out to the cargo bay, where the crew is assembled, seemingly waiting for him._

MAL

(_angrily)_ Where are we? (_silence)_ I said, where are we?

ZOE

(_reluctantly)_ We're on Shadow, sir.

MAL

What?

ZOE

Shadow, sir.

MAL

I heard you the first time, dammit. insert string of Chinese that means something along the lines of "you goddamn bastards, how could you do this to me? Expletive Expletive Expletive I thought I said we weren't to stop here or anywhere else between insert planet and Paquin. Didn't I? Did I not say that? What made you think you had the goddamn right to take my ship under your control and land it without my say-so? This were the ancient seas, I could hang you all. I've a mind to shoot you for mutiny anyways.

KAYLEE

Cap'n…

MAL

Don't you dare speak to me, Kaylee. I know it was you talked the others into it.

KAYLEE

We had to Cap'n.

MAL

Kaylee, shut up.

INARA

Mal…

MAL

Don't say a word, not a gorram word.

_Inara falls silent. Mal glares around the room._

SIMON

Maybe you should lie back down. It seems you don't stomach the sleeping drugs very well. Increased anger may be a side effect-

MAL

You steal my ship and then say I'm angry on account of the drugs you fed me? This ship is my gorram home.

_Mal opens the door/lowers ramp, stalks away_

JAYNE

_(calling to Mal as the captain walks away)_

Just so's you know, I ain't had nothin' to do with this!

KAYLEE

_(to Zoe, looking out at Mal)_

What's got him so riled over Shadow?

ZOE

It was his gorram home.

_Mal is walking through a dry, yellowy wood. He is still fuming, and his footsteps are loud- like he's stomping through the forest. He doesn't seem to know where he's going- his subconscious is leading the way. He comes to the end of the trees to an empty field. There are rotting and falling-down fences around the fields. At one end, we can see the burned remains of a large house. A dormitory building still stands to the side of it. It is in disrepair. The paint is peeling, wood rotting, door falling off. Mal stops short. The camera, which has been following Mal, cuts to Mal's face. The camera turns back around for a view of the field. Now, the fences are new and whole and there are cattle wandering around in the fields. The house stands as it did before it was burned down. The land is teeming with ranch hands. They are all doing different, various farm tasks. A woman is baking; we can see her in the kitchen, through a large window in the front of the house. There is a row of pies cooling on the windowsill. A teenage boy (Teen Mal) is sauntering towards the house from the woods to the right of Adult Mal. Teen Mal walks up to the house, looking around furtively. No one is watching him. He crouches below the kitchen window and looks around again. He peers up into the window. When the woman's back is turned, he carefully lifts a pie off the windowsill. He turns to find a tall, lean (but muscled!) man standing right there. This is Jake. Teen Mal drops the pie in surprise. It explodes all over the ground. Teen Mal glares._

JAKE

(_calling to inside the open window)_

You've got a thief out here, Rosalie. I caught 'im out here filchin' one o' your pies.

_Rosalie appears, leaning out the window._

ROSALIE

Mal!

_She disappears again._

JAKE

That's the third time this month. Are you ever gonna give up your thievin' ways?

_Rosalie appears in the doorway, brushing flour off her apron. There is a streak of flour in her hair._

ROSALIE

Malcolm Reynolds! Stealing again? I thought I raised you better than that!

_(Teen Mal opens his mouth to speak.)_

Don't make none of your honey-tongued excuses, now. Next thing out of your mouth had better be an apology.

TEEN MAL

But Ma…

ROSALIE

And you'll be spendin' the rest of the day inside, baking enough to replace that pie ten times over! I'll teach you not to steal my pies. Go on! Get inside!

_Teen Mal grumbles and goes inside. Rosalie follows, with Jake trailing after her. Strains of conversation can be heard as they walk out of sight. The door stays open._

JAKE

Any chance of some o' that pie, ma'am?

ROSALIE

After supper, Jake. And none for you, Malcolm. Not 'til you learn not to steal.

_Adult Mal stares after them. He walks forward, following them into the house. No one is in sight when Mal enters, although he can still hear voices from somewhere. He follows the sound to the kitchen. Teen/Young Adult Mal is lurking outside the door. It is clear that this is not the same day: Rosalie is not baking pies; she is in the middle of preparing a very large dinner for 40 men. Jake is behind her, apparently having just entered. They are both wearing different clothes. The room is dimmer than outside, and the window shows clouds, not the sun that was in the sky when Mal was outside just moments ago. Jake gently touches Rosalie on the shoulder. She turns._

ROSALIE

Oh, Jake. I'm glad to see you. Mary's sick and I told her she could have the night off. I'm swamped, what with trying to feed all you boys.

JAKE

Rosalie.

ROSALIE

I need Mal here to give me a hand. He won't like it, I know, but-

JAKE

Rosalie.

_Rosalie looks at him, worried._

Stop pretendin' you don't know what I'm gonna tell you. You seen it yourself. The cattle are getting' sick, more an' more every day. We know you know, but no one wanted to tell you anyway.

ROSALIE

How bad is it, really?

JAKE

We ain't seen a thing like this before. They jus' lay themselves down all quiet-like and don't get up the nex' mornin'.

ROSALIE

Dead?

JAKE

Not yet. But, like I said, we ain't seen this before. Could be they'll get stronger an' could be we should put them outta their misery now.

_Rosalie goes to the kitchen window. The sky is cloudy. Some cattle are wandering around, healthy. Some are lying down/collapsing._

ROSALIE

That's our income could be dyin' out there.

JAKE

That's our life, Rosalie. I wasn't but seventeen when I started workin' for your father, and I've been here ever since. Most of the other boys, they've the same story. What are we supposed to do without this job?

ROSALIE (_With determination_)

Who said anything about losing this job? I sure ain't gonna throw you out. We'll make it work. You just do your job and get those cattle better. Anything else happens, we'll handle as it comes.

JAKE

Will do, ma'am.

ROSALIE

Tell the others that the only thing I want them to worry about is making sure those animals get better. Let me worry about the money. If we go hungry, we go hungry, but we do it together.

JAKE

_(nods, takes Rosalie's hand)_

You're a mighty impressive lady, Rosalie. We all love you. I love you.

ROSALIE

I know, Jake, and thank you. Now go earn your keep.

JAKE

Yes, ma'am.

Kisses her hand, then sneaks in a kiss on her cheek.

_Jake leaves. Adult Mal watches his mother sit, tired, for a moment. Then he turns in time to see Jake walk out the door, and then back in. Time has passed. Jake is wearing different clothes and looks more tired. He heads straight up the stairs. Mal follows him. There is a long hall. He follows Jake to one of the furthest rooms. Jake gently opens the door and goes in. Rosalie is sitting next to a bed. In the bed is teen/young adult Mal, who appears to be sleeping._

JAKE

How is he?

ROSALIE

He hasn't woken up. _(She looks up)_ Do you think he'll ever wake up? Tell me he isn't going to die.

JAKE

The doctor said he'd get well, remember? He ain't gonna die.

ROSALIE

I don't give a fig about what the doctor said. We both know this ain't a human disease. You tell me. Tell me that my son'll make it through.

JAKE

You need to get out of this room. Get some fresh air. You've been in here goin' on three days.

ROSALIE

Tell me, Jake. Tell me that he ain't gonna die!

_Rosalie is close to hysterics now._

He ain't gonna die. Tell me, he ain't.

_Jake pulls her to her feet and wraps his arms around her in a hug._

JAKE

He ain't, Rosalie. He's a strong boy; he'll make it. The cows are getting better. If it's the same thing, he will too. It's all right, Rosy. He's gonna live. He's gonna live.

_He wraps his arms around her, comforts her, etc._

Go rest. I'll watch over your boy.

ROSALIE

Don't let him die. Pretend that he's your son.

JAKE

Always have, Rosy. Always have.

_They lock eyes. Jake shoos her out of the room and sits on the vacant chair next to Mal's bed. He sighs_.

_Adult Mal pulls himself away from the room. Looking down the hall towards the stairs that he came up, he sees Jake letting himself out of another room. Teen Mal is coming up the stairs. He approaches Jake._

TEEN MAL

Six have died since morning. All the healthy ones- they're droppin' like flies. Not a one of the sick is dead.

JAKE

All the healthy ones…that don't make sense. Why would the healthy ones be dyin'?

_There are shouts from outside. Another has died_

_(Jake sighs_)Go tend to your mother, son. Let me handle the animals.

_Teen Mal looks at the door warily._

TEEN MAL

How is she?

_Jake appraises Teen Mal, gauging how much to tell him._

JAKE

Alive.

_Teen Mal nods and enters the room. Jake watches him go. As Jake turns and leaves by way of the stairs, Adult Mal follows Teen Mal into Rosalie's bedroom. This time it is Teen Mal sitting in the chair by Rosalie's bed, while Rosalie sleeps. Teen Mal is watching her intently. She moans and rolls to face her son. Her eyes flutter open._

ROSALIE

Malcolm…

TEEN MAL

Right here.

ROSALIE

Don't leave me, Malcolm.

TEEN MAL

I won't, Ma, I promise.

ROSALIE

Til the end.

TEEN MAL

That's a long time to stick around.

_Later. Teen Mal is pacing the room. Rosalie is asleep on the bed, face pale, skin covered with the sheen of sweat, and breath shallow and ragged. The camera follows Teen Mal as he paces._

ROSALIE _(from off camera)_

(_somewhere between a question and a statement)_

Mal.

_Teen Mal returns to the bedside and takes Rosalie's outstretched hand._

TEEN MAL

Still here.

_Adult Mal seems to know what's coming, because he suddenly turns and retreats out the door. Behind him we can see Rosalie start to thrash. The worst has come. We hear her moaning. Teen Mal pleads for her to hold on a while longer. Adult Mal stands outside the door for a few moments, leaning against the wall. This has affected him greatly. Having recovered a little, Mal makes his way down the stairs again, only to hear more voices. Mal stops and listens at a door for a moment, then pulls the door open and enters._

TEEN MAL

You don't understand, Governor, we need help. Our animals need help, our people need help. What are you going to do about it?

GOVERNOR OF SHADOW

I'm afraid there's nothing much we can do. We have no way to deal with a mutated disease out here in these parts. We just don't have the technology.

TEEN MAL

The Alliance does.

GOVERNOR

I've tried, son. I radioed in our message yesterday morning.

TEEN MAL

Try again. Say it's an emergency. People are dying.

GOVERNOR

Son, people are dying all over the place. Such a high-flyin' organization doesn't have time for the likes of us rim folk. Not when there's a war brewing out here, anyway.

TEEN MAL

They really aren't going to help us.

GOVERNOR

No.

TEEN MAL

_(becoming agitated)_

There has to be something you can do! You're the governor; you're supposed to stop these things from happening.

GOVERNOR

What do you want me to do? Nothing short of joining the rebels- and winning- would make the Alliance bend to my will.

TEEN MAL

Then maybe you should join the rebels. People- My mother is dying upstairs.

GOVERNOR

_(interrupting)_

I'm sorry about your mother.

TEEN MAL

_(ignoring him)_

If I ran this planet, I wouldn't be sitting here on my goddamn ass doing nothing at all!

GOVERNOR

Now, see here, boy!

TEEN MAL

I'd be sending a delegation to the Alliance. Convincing them to send us the medicine. I know they have it. There are rumors of all sorts of things they have on the Core planets. The least you could do is pursue it.

GOVERNOR

There's no point. It won't save your mother anyhow.

TEEN MAL

Get out of my house. I'll do something myself, if you pompous old…

GOVERNOR

Now, SEE HERE! _(he drowns Teen Mal out)_

TEEN MAL

…won't do anything yourself. And don't be calling me 'son' anymore. I ain't your son any more than I am your friend.

_Adult Mal leaves. He walks down the hall to the door. The quarrel is still heard, fading away, until Mal exits the house. It's a nice day outside, but not quite as warm and sunny as the day that Mal stole the pie. It's colder and there's a wind blowing through. Mal knows where he's going: behind the house. There, he finds a small crowd gathered around a freshly dug grave. Some of the people around the grave are sick; few are healthy and strong. Teen Mal supports a weak Jake. Sad music is playing (maybe a eulogy is read?) People drift away gradually, until Teen Mal and Jake are left. Adult Mal takes a moment to look at the grave marker and grieve, etc. He follows when Teen Mal and Jake leave, Teen Mal supporting Jake. They enter the dorms in which the ranch hands live. The atmosphere is much like Rosalie's room: orange/red, hot, sweaty, sick. Many of the ranch hands are sick and dying. Adult Mal watches Teen Mal lay Jake down on a pallet. Adult Mal continues on through a door on the opposite side of the dorms than where they entered. As Mal stands back to look at the house and the lands/buildings surrounding it, he sees Teen Mal running out of the dorm house. Distantly, in the direction that Teen Mal is going, can be seen and heard the Independence army drilling. The sound of a fire crackling brings Mal's attention back to the house. It is on fire; they are burning the bodies of the dead. Mal is mesmerized. Then he hears a screaming behind him. He turns to find River behind him, writhing on the ground. She is clearly distressed (as shown by the screaming and the writhing). Mal jumps into action, kneeling to try to calm her down._

MAL

River!

_He grabs her by the shoulders and lifts her half-off the ground. She rolls around, limp._

RIVER

_(not looking at Mal)_

There's so much dying…

_Mal stares at her_.

RIVER

No, no, no, no. Help them. They're being consumed…they'll be gone soon. Help them.

MAL

River.

_He shakes her. Her head snaps rigid, and she looks straight into his eyes._

RIVER

They're gone, now.

_Mal looks back at the house. It isn't burning anymore; it is the same charred remains that he saw when he first arrived. He turns back to River._

MAL

You okay, lil albatross?

RIVER

Are you?


	4. Act 4

_Cut to Zoë in a bar, drinking. Inara and Jayne enter and go to the bar._

JAYNE

One.

INARA

One what?

JAYNE

(_like it's obvious_) Whatever they've got.

INARA

Ah.

ZOE

In small places like this, there's usually only one drink offered.

INARA

Oh. Well, I'll abstain.

_Inara wanders to the end of the bar, leaving Zoë and Jayne drinking. She is approached by an unknown, sleazy-but-good-looking-if-he-were-cleaned-up man, named Jimmy._

JIMMY

Hello, darlin'

_Inara smiles, moves away. Zoë and Jayne come over._

ZOE

Inara, I'm goin' back to the ship. If Jayne doesn't start a fight in five minutes—

JAYNE

_(interjected)_ Hey!

ZOE

—I will

INARA

Well, I love Serenity, but I don't think I could stand being back on that ship for at least another 20 minutes. I was going stir crazy.

ZOE

I'll leave Jayne here with you.

JAYNE

Suits me fine.

_Jayne goes off to get a drink_

JAYNE

(_from across the room_) Damn. This stuff's strong!

_Zoë and Inara roll their eyes._

ZOE

I'll see you on the ship.

INARA

_(says goodbye in Chinese)_

_Zoë leaves, Jimmy sidles over._

JIMMY

Darlin', you're too high-class fer this joint. (_he leers.)_ I know several establishments of the highest quality. Will you join me?

INARA

Usually I would put this delicately. I think you're a piece of _go se_. (_under her breath)_ You couldn't afford me anyway.

JIMMY

Aw, come on sweetheart. You know I've got somethin' those goons ain't got.

INARA

A stench.

JIMMY

Playin' hard to get, are we?

INARA

No, just being honest.

JIMMY

Well then, let's go!

INARA

No thank you, I won't be going anywhere with you.

_Outside: Mal and River are walking into the town. While Mal seems to be helping River along, on closer inspection, she is really supporting him just as much as he is her. Mal spots the bar._

MAL

I'm feelin' the need for somethin' stronger than water right about now.

RIVER

Don't let it slip out of your fingers, if you find what you're looking for.

MAL

You ain't comin' in here with me, understand. Can you make it back to Serenity without gittin' yourself killed? Your belovedbrother'd skin me.

RIVER

Once a worrywart, always a worrywart.

_She begins making her way back to the ship. Mal enters the bar._

_Mal walks in,approaches Inara_

MAL

Inara, what're you doin' here?

INARA

I had to get off Serenity for a while, Mal. Do you disapprove?

MAL

Only that you're alone.

_Inara pints at Jayne, passed out drunk._

MAL

Like I said, I only object to your bein' here on your own.

JIMMY

Mal of the Serenity? Would that be Mal Renolds? Lived here as a boy?

_Mal faces Jimmy, actually notices him for the first time._

MAL

_(cautious_) Depends on who's askin'.

JIMMY

It's Jimmy, Mal. From the good old days!

MAL

Jimmy? Jimmy! How've ya been?

JIMMY

How'm I? Aw, not too bad. But what about you? You've got a ship? Why'd ya come back?

MAL

(_glaring at Inara)_ It's a gorram long story. But not too great at the moment. I'm lookin' for a pilot.

JIMMY

Truly?

MAL

Yup

JIMMY

I'm a pilot.

MAL

No…(_disbelief)_

JIMMY

True. Shortly unemployed, but a pilot.

INARA

(_seeing where this is going.)_ Mal.

MAL

(i_gnoring her) _How'd ya like to sign on with us?

JIMMY

I'd love to!

INARA

Mal!

_Mal looks at her_

INARA

I need to talk with you.

_Inara drags Mal to an empty, darkish corner. She has her back to a wall, and he's standing pretty close in front of her._

INARA

You shouldn't hire him.

MAL

Are you telling' me how to run my ship?

INARA

No. But that, that, that…man is a lecherous fool. He'll be trouble.

MAL

And I suppose you know someone else? An old client, perhaps, who happens to live on this god-forsaken rock?

INARA

No, but between you, Zoë, and River, we've been doing just fine.

MAL

Zoë and I got other, better stuff to be doin'. And River's still learnin'. We need a pilot.

INARA

Then get one somewhere else.

MAL

See, it really sounds like you're tellin' me how to run my ship.

INARA

I'm not—

_Mal has her pinned against a wall, then kisses her, just a little bit hard. When the kiss ends, Inara's a little dazed._

MAL

Jimmy's hired. And it's final.

_Mal walks away_.

MAL(_to Jimmy)_

Let's go pal, I'll show you 'round Serenity.

_On the way out, Mal kicks Jayne, to wake him up._

MAL

Movin' out.

JAYNE

Huh? What? Oh, right.

_Inara gives an aggravated sigh, then follows._

_Cut to Simon and Kaylee in town-pretty much on the edge._

KAYLEE

Well, let's go get that fuel panel. The man said over there?

_She point_s, _and starts walking without waiting for an answer._

SIMON

I still don't understand why Zoe sent me with you.

KAYLEE

Well, I wasn't gonna go alone. _(ticking off each name on her fingers) _Mal certainly won't come, Zoe, Inara, and Jayne are at that bar, and I don't even know where River is. Do you?

SIMON

I suppose she's in her room, still. (_he looks back toward Serenity)_

KAYLEE

She can take care of herself now.

_They arrive at the mechanic's shop. A bell rings as they enter. It is well organized and decently lit. Mechanic enters, wiping his hands on his vest/apron._

MECH

Well sir, (_looking at Simon)_ how can I help you?

_Simon is startled-he, as always, looks like a doctor: clean hands and all. Kaylee looks like a mechanic-she's dirty._

SIMON

I'm not the mechanic. She is.

KAYLEE

_(indignant) _Yeah. Where'd ya come up with the idea that he's the mechanic?

MECH

Oh…well,_ (looks between Simon and Kaylee, not knowing which one to_

_defer to. Decides on both.) _Well, what're you two lookin' for?

_Simon steps back, behind Kaylee_

KAYLEE

I need a left fuel panel for a Firefly class transport.

MECH

Ok then. Think I got what you need out back.

_Mech leaves to get part_

SIMON

Why the nerve! To assume I'm the mechanic.

KAYLEE

Yeah, you really look like a mechanic!

SIMON

I oughta call that man out for insulting you.

KAYLEE

Simon! I'm flattered, but you shouldn't go to such lengths for me.

_They kiss. The mech comes back with part, clears throat, is uncomfortable. Simon and Kaylee part._

MECH

That'll be forty platinum

KAYLEE

I'll give ya ten.

MECH

Thirty-five.

KAYLEE

Fifteen.

MECH

Thirty.

KAYLEE

Twenty.

MECH

Twenty-five.

KAYLEE

Yeah, yeah, all right. Deal, if you'll deliver the panel to the Serenity in two hours. I'll give you fifteen now and twelve more at the ship. A little extra for the delivery.

MECH

Yeah, I'll do that.

_Kaylee pays him, they exit. Walking on road to Serenity-away from town._

SIMON

Back to Serenity?

KAYLEE

If I wanted to go back to Serenity now, I'd a had the man deliver that fuel panel now. Way I see it, we got 'bout an hour and a half to ourselves.

SIMON

Well planned. Did you have anything in mind?

KAYLEE

Yeah, I had some loiterin' in mind. (_she kisses him)_

Cut to Serenity's cargo bay. Jayne, Zoë, and River are doing something. Mal, Inara, and Jimmy enter.

ZOË

Hey. _(on seeing Jimmy)_ Who's that sir?

INARA

A pig. _(walks out past Zoë to her shuttle; Zoë raises her eyebrows at Mal)_

MAL

Our new pilot. _(claps Jimmy on the back)_

ZOË

Sir? Our new pilot?

MAL

That's right Zoë. Jimmy's an old friend, and so happens to be a pilot.

_Zoë pulls Mal aside_

ZOË

Sir, I wish you'd have talked to me before hiring him. I don't like him.

MAL

Gorram it! Is everyone trying to run my ship? _(he's angry, and loud enough that everyone can hear what he's saying)_ Anyway, that's what you said about Wash too.

_Everyone falls silent. Zoë is furious. Mal realizes he made a mistake _

MAL

Aw, hell, Zoë. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.

ZOË

_(stiffly)_ Of course not sir. Serenity's your ship, sir.

_Zoë leaves_

JAYNE

That didn't go over too well.

MAL

Jayne, this is Jimmy. Jimmy, Jayne. C'mon Jimmy, I'll show ya the bridge.

_Cut to bridge. Mal and Jimmy are there._

MAL

Well, what d'ya think?

JIMMY

She's a beauty. _(looking at screen)_ Well now. That's something you don't see everyday.

MAL

_(little nervous/cautious)_ What's that?

JIMMY

Alliance ship landing on Shadow_. (Mal has all attention on Jimmy)_ Usually the medical supplies are dropped off by third-party ships.

MAL (on radio)

Zoë, get up here. Now. We got company.

JIMMY

What's goin' on?

MAL

We ain't too good of friends with the Alliance right now. That bother you at all?

JIMMY

Naw.

_Zoë enters._

ZOË

_(still stiff and a little offended)_ What've we got sir?

MAL

Alliance cruiser. Let's get outta here ASAP.

ZOË

Sir, we have to wait for Kaylee, Simon, and the fuel panel, sir.

MAL _(on radio)_

Jayne, tell me as soon as they're here.

JAYNE (_over radio)_

You're in luck. They're jus' gittin' here. The Alliance really landin'

MAL

Yup. I'll be right down.

_Cut to Simon and Kaylee entering cargo bay. Jayne is there, Mal comes striding in. Kaylee is a bit disheveled._

MAL

Where the hell have you two been?

SIMON

_(trying to cover)_ well, we, uh, got a bit delayed in town.

KAYLEE

Aw, _(yeah right sorta noise)_ We was just havin' a little sex Cap'n.

_Simon turns beet red_

MAL

I didn't need to know that!

JAYNE

Sex?

SIMON

I, uh, I, that is to say, … I'll be leaving now.

_Simon leaves_

KAYLEE

C'mon Cap'n. Don't take it like that. We were just havin' a bit of fun.

MAL

_(sorta ignoring her)_ yeah, that's fine. This ship fixed yet?

KAYLEE

No cap'n. I asked the local man to deliver the part around now. It should be here in a couple a minutes. There ain't no rush.

MAL

Yeah, there is.

KAYLEE

(_realizing he's serious)_ What's goin' on?

JAYNE

Gorram Alliance cruiser on this planet, that's what's wrong. We all know who they're lookin' for. _(looks at everyone)_ US!

_Jayne leaves, Jimmy looks at Mal_

MAL

What can I say. It'll be exciting.

JIMMY

Aw hell! You didn't think I'd actually leave?

MAL

Course not! Just, some folks get scared bout crossin' the Alliance.

_Cut to Mal and Jimmy in the bridge. Mal is sitting, looking at his hands. Jimmy is looking at a screen_.

JIMMY

Uh, Mal? (_at Mal's look)_ They're landing.

MAL

swears in Chinese (_looks at screen)_ Where? I don't see them.

Jimmy isn't looking at the screen. He points out the window, where the Alliance cruiser can be seen landing not too far away.

MAL

_(more swearing )(runs out)_ Zoe! Zoe, we gotta problem!

_Mal gets to the cargo bay. Everyone looks at him as he arrives._

MAL

All right everyone, we have a problem. That Alliance ship is parked just outside. We're gonna close everything up, hopefully they won't come sniffin'. Kaylee, there anything you can do to prep

KAYLEE

Sure thing,Cap'n. (_she gets up, goes towards engine room, presumably to get tools)_

MAL

Jayne, once she's out there, close the doors.

JAYNE

I'm on it.

_Mal crosses towards Simon. During the following interaction, Kaylee leaves the ship and Jayne closes the doors._

MAL

'Fore you say anything, we ain't runnin'. That'll only get their attention. Anyways, I already paid for that gorram part and I ain't gonna waste money like that. You and your sis oughta hide though. If you can make her.

SIMON

I don't think anyone could make River do anything she doesn't want to do.

MAL

Well, however you do it, you oughta hide.

_Simon leaves, presumably go get River. Mal sighs._

JAYNE

Mal? You reckon I oughta get Vera?

MAL

We don't want them to think we got somethin' to hide.

JAYNE

But we do…

MAL

So we're gonna trick 'em. _(Jayne grunts)_

_Simon and River enter, coming down the stairs, River is in front and hurrying._

RIVER

Hurry Simon. Unknown variables make things complicated. And they'll be complicated soon.

_Everyone looks at River, confused. She and Simon go to their bunks._

MAL

Jayne, get Vera.

JAYNE

What about-

MAL

_(interrupting)_ No grenades.

_Jayne stands to go get Vera when there is a knock on the door. Mal approaches cautiously. We can see the Mechanic through the window. Mal opens the door._

MAL

Yeah?

MECHANIC  
This the Serenity? Young girl told me to deliver a part here. Said I'd get extra.

MAL

_(calling to where Kaylee is presumably outside of Serenity)_ Kaylee. Think your fuel panel's here.

Kaylee comes running over, appearing behind the mechanic. She examines the fuel panel.

KAYLEE

Perfect.

_The mechanic hands it over and waits to be paid. Kaylee looks expectantly at Mal._

MAL

What?

KAYLEE

_(nodding toward mechanic)_

It's your ship.

_Mal rolls his eyes, but pays up. The mechanic departs._

MAL

Jayne!

JAYNE

Yeah?

MAL

Give Kaylee a hand with the panel!

_Jayne comes over._

KAYLEE

We just gotta get it up there. _(she points to what seems absurdly high up on Serenity.)_

JAYNE

There? You sure it can't wait, maybe 'til we've left and the Alliance ain't right there?

KAYLEE

We can't leave without it.

JAYNE

We could try. I'm sure not keen on gittin' caught by the gorram Alliance. In case you haven't noticed, they're sittin' right there!

KAYLEE

You'd rather explode?

_There are no more complaints from Jayne. As Mal walks away, the camera follows him. He walks back into Serenity, to the bunks where River and Simon are_.

MAL

Doc, you can come out now. Man's gone. Was just the local mechanic.

_Simon and River emerge_.

MAL

_(to River)_ I thought you said things were 'bout to get complicated.

RIVER

They are.

ZOE (_from the bridge)_

Mal!

_River smirks a little, as if to say, Told ya so._

MAL

(_cursing in Chinese)_ Better get back in your bunks.

_Simon opens his mouth, as if to begin protesting, then closes it and turns back into the room._

MAL

Any last words, Albatross?

RIVER

They wouldn't be my last.

_River goes into the bunk and closes the door. Mal looks at the closed door, then goes to the bridge. Zoe is there, looking out the window._

MAL

What's goin' on?

ZOE

I'm not sure, sir. They appear to have sent patrols to circle the ship occasionally. I thought you might like to know.

MAL

You did the right thing. _(Zoe looks at him)_ Of course you would. I know how you were in the war. (_laughs humorlessly.)_ Tell me if they seem too interested.

ZOE

Of course sir.

_Mal leaves, goes back to the cargo bay and outside._

MAL

Kaylee? How're you coming?

KAYLEE

Almost done Cap'n. Just gotta tighten a few screws. Don't wanna lose this just after getting' it!

MAL

Come in soon's you're done. We'll be leavin' right quick. I'll be in the bridge.

_Mal goes back to the bridge.On the way he "knocks" on the door of Simon and River's bunk._

MAL

We're leavin' soon. Get ready. Might not be real smooth.

_Zoe is still in the bridge._

MAL

Any changes?

ZOE

Yes-and they're not good. They just started looking at us, sir.

MAL

_(Chinese cursing.)_ We're leaving soon as Kaylee and Jayne are back onboard.

_Everyone waits for a few moments. Zoe and Mal watch the Alliance troops inspect them through a 'scope._

MAL

Zoe, that look like the same ship that chased us on the way here?

ZOE

It may be that ship sir. Alliance ships all look the same.

MAL

But I distinctly remember that ship crashing into an asteroid.

ZOE

_(Chinese cursing)_ Now that you mention it, sir, there's a dent in the very same spot.

_Jimmy enters from wherever he was. Mal and Zoe look up as he enters._

JIMMY

Figured this is where I better be, when we need to leave.

MAL

Well, I"ll be flyin' right now. This is too important to give control over to someone who, if you'll pardon me, doesn't know any quirks Serenity might have.

JIMMY

You're the Captain.

_They all wait for a little more. Out of the silence:_

JAYNE_ (over intercom)_

We're on, Mal. Let's get the hell outta here!

MAL

_Everybody get ready for liftoff._

_Mal, Zoe, and Jimmy prep for takeoff. Mal, a little awkwardly, gets her off the ground. They all anxiously watch the Alliance ship as they leave. Apparently, the Alliance isn't following. A series of shots shows everyone in their respective rooms, breathing sighs of relief. Jayne and Kaylee are in the cargo bay, Inara in her shuttle, Simon and River in their bunk, Zoe, Mal, and Jimmy in the bridge._

ZOE  
Well, sir, I think we've left them behind.

MAL

Looks like.

_Zoe glances at Jimmy, who is at least pretending to be absorbed in something else._

ZOE

Mal…

MAL

_(Coldly)_

Shouldn't you be checking up on the crew?

_Zoe leaves without another word. Mal is in the pilot's seat, Jimmy in the co-pilot's. River enters_.

MAL

Hey li'l albatross_. (River crosses to where Jimmy is in her usual seat.)_ Ain't your chair anymore, girl. That's Jimmy, our new pilot. An old friend of mine.

_River looks at Jimmy, then back at Mal._

RIVER

I wouldn't sit there anyway. It's dirty.

_River leaves_.

MAL

_(Apologetically)_ That's River. She's a little touched in the head. Decent co-pilot, though, in a pinch.

JIMMY

Cute little thing.

_Alarm sounds_

MAL

Gorram it. We got company again.

JIMMY

What's up?

MAL

That cruiser's back. _(looks at screen)_ and it's following. (_insert Chinese expletives here_) Ok, let's see_…(Mal begins fiddling with dials and buttons. Serenity gets shaky-very unusual. This isn't where Mal wants to be in an emergency, and he is now missing Wash very much.)_ Um…maybe this'll work….

JIMMY

Mal!

MAL

Huh? What?

JIMMY

I'm the pilot, get up and let me take care of this.

MAL

Fine. _(Mal gets up, Jimmy takes Mal's place, Serenity immediately gets smoother.)_ Oh. Right. Let the pilot fly. That's good.

_Camera pulls back out the door to show River standing next to the door._

_Cut to Zoë, Kaylee, and Inara in Inara's shuttle._

INARA

I just don't like this. The man's a lech.

ZOË

I don't like him either. _(she looks emotional)_

_Kaylee and Inara share a look _

INARA

Kaylee, promise me you'll stay away from that man.

KAYLEE

Course, 'Nara. I promise. Anyways, I can always bean him with somethin' heavy.

_Inara looks at Zoë._

ZOË

Don't worry about me. I'll be avoiding him as much as possible.

_Serenity starts getting bumpy._

ZOË

What's going on now? Kaylee, I thought you fixed Serenity.

KAYLEE

_(defensive and indignant) _I did! This is because a whoever's piloting.

ZOË

Told you the new guy was no good.

_Knock at door._

INARA

Come in.

_Simon enters. He sees all the women and turns red_.

SIMON

I, uh, was just looking for Kaylee.

ZOË

Don't blush now. A little lovin' isn't anything to be embarrassed about. _(shares look with Inara)_ Should we leave you two alone?

SIMON

No. Thank you. I was just wondering what's wrong with Serenity.

KAYLEE

There ain't nothin' wrong with my girl! Stop sayin' that! My girl's runnin fine!

SIMON

Ah. I apologize.

_The ride suddenly smoothes out_

ZOË

Mal must have taken over again. I wonder what was going' on.

MAL _(on intercom)_

Zoë, that cruiser's back and following. Jimmy's piloting now. I want you up here to help with the plan of action.

_Intercom dies, room is silent, all looking at Zoë_

ZOË

Well, I guess he's not terrible.

_Back on the bridge with Mal and Jimmy._

MAL  
Second time today, gorram it.

JIMMY

Well, how'd you lose them last time?

MAL

Asteroid.

JIMMY

Feinted left?

MAL

How'd you guess?

JIMMY

Right side's her good side.

_There happen to be several asteroids floating around in space around here._

JIMMY

I'm getting an idea. Think your trick will work again?

MAL

Worth a try, if you can handle it.

_Zoe enters._

ZOE

You asked for my help, sir?

MAL

No need, Zoe. Jimmy here's got a plan all worked out.

_To Jimmy_

Plenty of flying space rocks out there, Jimmy. Take your pick.

_Jimmy steers Serenity, to the left of an asteroid. The Alliance ship does not follow._

MAL

They're not fallin' for it.

JIMMY

If they don't, we keep on flyin'. If they do, we're in luck.

_At the last second, the Alliance ship turns to follow Serenity left. They're closer to the asteroid than they were the first time, when Mal was piloting. Jimmy turns a sharp right. Everyone else gasps, thinking that they won't make it. Jimmy brings Serenity out of the turn without even a scratch._

_Cut to a discussion later on. Mal and Zoë are…somewhere_. _Mal is still angry abouthis crew stealing his ship. He is giving Zoe the cold shoulder._

ZOE

I don't like him.

MAL

He's staying

ZOE

You don't think you should check out his credentials first?

MAL

He's an old friend. I don't need to check out his credentials.

ZOË

I don't think we should keep him. He's only an okay pilot.

MAL

He's more than okay. He's great.

ZOË

No disrespect, sir, but I disagree.

MAL

Zoë, you're just used to considering Wash a good pilot, and by comparison, Jimmy does seem just ok. But Wash wasn't a good pilot. _(pause)_ He was a brilliant pilot. He flew Serenity like she was part of his body. I've never seen anyone work with a ship like that before. We can't find anyone like that. I don't know if we ever could. Wash is dead, Zoë. Jimmy's not as brilliant as Wash was, but he's still pretty damn good.

ZOE

I still don't like him.


End file.
